User talk:Brego1176
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unrunescape Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:I-has-frozen.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angel's fire (Talk) 12:44, July 8, 2010 Links Glad to have been of assistance. I love the picture of Gollum you put on The Plague that is Killing Runescape. Now about the links, are you unable to make links on your computer or do you just not know how? I can show you how to make links if you want. Axers8 22:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont know how to..can you teach me?Brego1176 20:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) On the toolbar you see when you edit a page, right next the buttons that let you add a bulleted or numbered list(which are right next to the buttons for Bold, ''Italic, Underline and Strike Through) there are 2 buttons, one adds a link, the other one removes a link. If you click the one that adds a link, you can choose to make an internal link(link to another page in the prunescape wikia,) or an external link(link to another website.) Sorry if this sounds confusing, originally I had a picture ready that could explain it better but I'm away from home atm(typing this at a library.) If you still have trouble with adding links, you should probably ask Angel's fire. Axers8 18:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Angel's fire I don't think he edits anymore, but I can help you with your problem. The Hidden One 17:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Links Aha. What you have to do is press the links button first, THEN type in the boxes the page link and then the text that the link will display as. Like this. In this case, in the second box I typed "this" and the first I typed the page name "Bullshit". Is that any use? Also, use the "insert picture" button to make pictures as it's easier. The Hidden One 08:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) My last advice, I guess Ask Pig House. He set mine up and can probably do yours. 'The Fire of the Angels''' Pester me! 16:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Seems it. Everyone seems to be done with RuneScape now, it really is astronomically shit when you look at it from the quitting perspective. And thats bullshit what you said, you ARE funny. Stormy Times 16:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) It seems that even Jagex hates Runescape now. Sure is going to be quiet here(well, quieter than the usual pin-drop silence,) I might still be around for a while(writing articles is a great way to kill time!) And as Stormy said, you ARE funny. (If anyone's unfunny, it's me, my jokes are getting old...) Axers8 23:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Seriously,im not I think you are. If I thought the Cave horrors article wasn't funny, I would've rewritten it completely. One thing I will say though is poor grammar usually has a negative effect on humour. You seem pretty down so it's probably best that you're going away. It's pretty hard to come up with jokes without inspiration and if you ever find the kind of inspiration you need, you may find yourself coming back here(or somewhere else,) and writing stuff that even makes you roar with laughter as you're sending it in. So until then, good luck with your future and stuff, Axers8 20:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No, Runescape isn't like Saw, it's more like Gantz except instead of having to kill aliens in Life and Death situations you have to grind pointlessly for over 9000 hours. Damn it! You got 100 points and could've erased all your memories of this terrible game! Well, I guess that now that you're back, you might as well deal with that horrible shapeshifting freak we call Mod Mark. Axers8 19:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I notice a pattern... Thats the third person now who's quit RS now their members expired. Good luck finding a better game, won't be very hard tbh. Stormy Times 14:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Because... Having an article based on an old meme isn't really the most desirable thing going, and I really doubt it would become a decent article. Stormy Times 19:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Having an article based on an old meme isn't desirable period, especially one that even 4chan are sick of, best that we stick to things that came off the runescape commuinty Paddy Phisher 20:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE Yeah, sure you can reference parts of the UnRS on your forum threads. Remember that Captain Fucktard (Mod Mark H) will probably lock it though. Also, haven't had a look at that video, when I do I'll probably link to it on the wiki page. Not sure if I get your 3rd PS. Stormy Times 22:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: what software I actualy do all most of my images on MS paint. sometimes I use GIMP for cutting something out of a image for copy/paste. Btw your more than welcome to add me on rs if you ever decide to play again